Dolls
by Abyssia
Summary: Face aux souvenirs douloureux d'un passé difficilement admis, la mort semble parfois bien plus douce...


_Petit One-Shoot rapide. Si vous êtes en pleine dépression, évitez de le lire ;)_

* * *

Ma poitrine se soulève, agitée par des râles d'agonie. Je sombre, le néant m'ouvre ses portes. Je m'enfonce toujours un peu plus vers les abysses incertains. Mes sens s'agitent. Quelque chose coule entre mes doigts, quelque chose de chaud mais dont la sensation visqueuse me rebute. Mon esprit se tord sous le poids de la culpabilité. Qu'ai-je fais ? Rien, si ce n'est suivre mon subconscient, le suivre jusque dans la gueule du loup. Je n'étais qu'un vulgaire pantin, j'en ai toujours été un. Mon corps se convulse, la douleur se fait de plus en plus présente. Je vais mourir, et l'effroyable certitude qui pèse sur ces mots me fait frémir. Je vais mourir et rien ne pourra me sauver. Mon visage se crispe, je me force à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne distingue que le vide parsemé de reflets verts. Où suis-je ? Pourquoi la Mort ne m'emporte-t-elle pas loin des horreurs de la vie ? Elle a raison, je ne mérite pas une fin aussi douce. La trahison d'êtres chers, le sang qui tâche mes mains, ma lâcheté, mon impuissance et mon égoïsme, je suis cause de la fin du monde.

Marionnette. Poupée que l'on manipule à sa guise. Simple pion d'un échiquier. Mon existence se résume à obéir. A qui ? A quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Non, j'ai peur de savoir. J'entends des voix, on ricane, on se moque, on murmure. Je crois reconnaître certaines des voix. Tu es là, parmi elles. Ton nom m'échappe, revient me frapper en plein visage, me tiraille l'esprit, envahit progressivement mes pensées. Tout est hors de contrôle, tout s'enfuit et devient insaisissable. Il n'y a que ton image dans ma tête, ton odeur dans mes narines, tes mots dans mes oreilles, ton souffle sur ma peau.

Achèves-moi. Ces quelques mots passent silencieusement sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Pour seule réponse, je n'obtiens que ton rire inhumain et puissant, ce même rire qui avait marqué plusieurs tournants de ce que j'appelais _ma_ vie. Les battements de mon cœur se font de plus en plus proches les uns des autres, j'ai peur. La souffrance s'installe dans la totalité de mon être, paralysant mes membres, engourdissant mes sens. Et toujours ce rire qui se répercute dans le vide.

Quand l'ai-je entendu pour la première fois ? Cela remonte à au moins cinq longues années. Qui étais-je à l'époque ? Pas un SOLDAT de première classe comme je l'avais prétendu. Un simple trouffion de troisième catégorie, de la chair à canon sans importance. Pas de nom, juste un matricule. A l'armée, on perd son identité, et au bout de quelques mois à peine, on est plus que l'ombre de soi-même. Je n'avais pas échappé à cette règle, et sans _lui_, jamais je n'aurais pu m'en sortir. Entre _ses_ bras, je me sentais bien, comme si je revivais. Je croyais avoir trouvé un sens à mon existence, je m'étais probablement trompé.

Une vague de douleur m'assaille, m'obligeant à quitter mes réflexions. Je contemple la noirceur de l'environnement avant de refermer mes paupières. L'impression de m'habituer au mal qui me secoue se fait plus imposante. Et je finis par ne plus rien ressentir.

Les flammes dévorent mes souvenirs confus. Elles lèchent les corps meurtris, les murs qui s'ébranlent, la ville qui s'efface. Elles m'entourent, se rapprochent, me caressent et repartent. Mon âme s'embrase et se consume dans le feu destructeur de ta haine. Cet instant de folie défile sous mes paupières closes. Je m'agite, veux repousser ces images immondes mais je ne parvins qu'à voir de plus en plus de détails. La chaleur des flammes reviens, m'assaille, me submerge. Et brusquement, je te vois.

Tu marches au travers du feu agressif, sans crainte. Tu avances au milieu des flammes ardentes qui s'écartent docilement pour te laisser la place. Et moi je ne peux que te fixer, muet devant la grâce insolente que tu dégages. Je ne discerne plus en toi le meurtrier que j'aurais dû voir. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour l'homme que tu es. Que tu étais.

Ce souvenir s'écarte à son tour tandis que je suis peu à peu ramené à ma piètre condition de pantin. Ta silhouette disparaît, je retourne dans le zéro absolu. Une autre voix m'appelle. Est-ce vous Mère ? J'aime vous nommer ainsi, même si vous n'avez fais que vous servir de moi. Les rares instants où je revois ma véritable mère, son visage est brouillé, inexistant. De vous, je n'ai que la voix, mais c'est largement suffisant. Mère, emmenez-moi. Ne me laissez plus seul Mère, j'ai tant besoin de vous.

Je sais qu'à présent je vous suis inutile. Je sais que vous préférez celui que vous considérez comme votre véritable fils. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un bâtard. Je sais que vous me haïssez, que vous désirez ma mort ainsi que celle de tous mes semblables. Mais bercez-moi encore une dernière fois, racontez moi à nouveau l'histoire de ce soldat aux longs cheveux d'argents, fort comme cent hommes, et beau comme un dieu. Je vous écouterai, sans rien dire, je vous écouterai vous vanter de votre divin fils. J'accepterai l'amour que vous lui portez. Mais je vous en prie, ne m'abandonnez pas.

Votre voix s'estompe, je suis à nouveau orphelin. Je dérive, je sombre. Je culpabilise un fois de plus. J'ai tout perdu, mes rêves, mes espoirs, _eux_, toi et ta douce Mère. Je te revois, tel un aigle fondant sur sa proie, ôter la vie de _son_ corps pieux. Je _la_ revois, s'effondrer au ralenti, le sourire aux lèvres. J'entends, le Sacre qui rebondit dans un bruit cristallin. J'entends, le cri étouffé du pilote, le hurlement d'effroi de la ninja. Je sens l'odeur métallique qui envahit l'air. Je sens ta joie débordante et la vie qui _la_ quitte, délaissant la pureté de _sa_ chair pour retourner dans la Rivière.

Je reviens dans l'obscurité du néant. Tout s'embrouille dans mon esprit. Des larmes sèches coulent sur mes joues. Je n'ai pas encore finis de souffrir.

Des rafales de détonations. La pluie s'abat sur nous. Je me cache, apeuré et complètement déboussolé. _Tu_ es seul face à ces soldats. Je t'ai laissé tout seul pour _te_ battre, je n'ai même pas osé lever le petit doigt quand je t'ai vu, allongé sur le sol, à bout de forces, avec ces hommes pointant leurs fusils sur _toi_. J'ai fermé les yeux lorsque les salves fatales t'atteignirent.

Assez ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de revivre ces instants. Prenez ma vie, vengez-vous mais cessez de me tourmenter ainsi ! Je ne suis qu'un pleutre, un lâche, un pantin, ce que vous voulez, mais je suis avant tout humain ! Laissez-moi mourir, s'il-vous-plaît… Est-ce trop demandé ?

Vous avez raison, Mère, je n'ai plus rien d'humain à présent, si ce n'est la forme. Et toi, qui continue à te moquer de moi, à rire de mon impuissance, j'ai tout juste le droit de t'envier. Quant à _vous_ deux, je n'ose même pas _vous_ demander pardon. Je _vous_ ai laissé mourir, sous mes yeux. Je ne mérite pas _votre_ indulgence.

Une faible lumière blanche perce dans le noir profond qui m'entoure. Je vois une main tendue vers moi. Me ferais-_tu_ un signe ? « Cloud ! » Non, ce n'est pas toi, cette vois de femme ne t'appartiens pas. Mais moi, en tant que docile poupée, je tends mon bras vers cette main salvatrice et je me laisse sortir des ténèbres.

* * *

_Alors alors ? Pas très joyeux hein ? Qui a deviné tous les personnages 'cachés' ? C'est pourtant simple à trouver x)_

_Donc voilà, un autre petit OS dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fière mais que j'ai bien aimé écrire. Des reviews ? Des critiques ? Chaque commentaire est le bienvenu =)_


End file.
